


In your skin to die a little death

by onearmedscissor



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Hologram Shenanigans, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedscissor/pseuds/onearmedscissor
Summary: Lister puts his mouth to work and some technical difficulties ensue.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	In your skin to die a little death

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first time writing sm*t and actually completing it. i really needed to get this out of my system. title comes from my secret friend by iamx. enjoy! :^)

Through the soft ruffling of bedsheets, the muffled sound of skin moving against skin after an odd too eager and sharp thrust and his own rapid heartbeat, Lister was focusing on the little sounds and noises Rimmer was making. It was still a process of figuring out what made him tick and go during sex. 

Rimmer wasn’t the most vocal about any preferences or desires, always blushing furiously each time Lister brought the topic up, dismissing it with a simple “I like what normal people like, Listy,” so Lister was left to his own devices. But he knew that with someone like Rimmer, nothing was ever this simple.

Especially in bed.

Two sharp thrusts in and out of Rimmer’s lax body and Lister moaned loud enough, without taking his eyes off Rimmer’s face, which he barely had done, watching him attentively almost the entire time. Rimmer’s gaze, in turn, was shifting, going from Lister’s face to Lister’s body, to shutting his eyes and squinting, to looking at the ceiling, and back to Lister’s face. 

They were both slightly out of breath, the noises around them comforting and bodies hot and a little slick with sweat, and God, Lister thought, this felt so good.

He gave two more sharp thrusts, speeding up just a little and Rimmer squinted his eyes again, opening them shortly after and and then lifted his hips a little, pressing towards Lister’s body, looking right at him with half-lidded eyes and grinning a little, breathing just a tad faster.

Lister smiled back right after, with another thrust that lingered there just for a moment and the pang of affection that tugged something at his heart upon seeing Rimmer just like that pushed his vocal chords to work.

“God, you feel so good,” he breathed out, but somehow managing to be audible, and what couldn’t escape his notice was Rimmer choking out a moan and slightly widening his eyes and before an idea could properly bloom in his head, Lister continued, this time more loudly, “You’re making me feel so good.”

Rimmer choked out another moan, this time louder and it must have surprised his own self, because he immediately brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth and after meeting eyes with Lister, he must have seen the mischievous glint in Lister eyes that the latter wouldn’t have been able to hide if he tried at that moment. 

Slowing the tempo just for a brief second, Lister grabbed hold of Rimmer’s wrist of the hand that was holding his mouth shut and lifted it to pin it to the bed; he didn’t use any force at all, Rimmer was complying easily, still breathing hard and the blush on his neck going deeper and lower, reaching his collarbones, his eyes opened again and looking at Lister with just a slight bit of caution, but mostly his gaze was clouded with desire and, if Lister wasn’t being humble, there was definitely that one other thing.

He almost halted the pushes to a stop and then let go of Rimmer’s arm, putting both of his on Rimmer’s hips and pushing him a bit higher in his lap and then resuming the thrusts, fully taking in the way Rimmer breathed out sharply and the way his eyes rolled in the back of his head at the resumption of friction, but he blinked rapidly to hide it away.

“You’re doing so good, Arn,” Lister spoke up again, noting every little reaction Rimmer gave away. He looked back at him, eyes still half-lidded, the blush visibly getting deeper and reaching all the way to his ears. “You look s’beautiful like this”, he continued, breathily and felt Rimmer squeeze around him and he visibly tried to hold in a moan. 

“I can’t get enough of ye,” Lister went on, lowering his body just a bit and folding Rimmer just a little more in half, pushing deeper inside by changing the angle, but not stopping the movement. “C’mon, let me hear ya,” Rimmer let out a choked moan again and looked him in the eyes.

“Listy, please...,” he breathed out in response, every exhale getting gradually louder, pushing his lower body towards Lister’s.

“You’re doing s’good,” Lister pushed just a bit harder and Rimmer squeezed tighter again, “you’re makin’ me feel s’good.”

Rimmer moaned, squinting his eyes shut again, blindly reaching for Lister’s shoulder and squeezing it not too hard, but hard enough.

Lister had never seen him like this in bed and he was relishing. But, he guessed this should have been more obvious. 

“Just for me, yeah?” speeding up the thrusts, he lowered himself even more, looking Rimmer in the eyes, while he started nodding lightly, his half-lidded gaze meeting Lister’s again. “So good for me,” Lister angled them just a bit more, shifting his weight on his arm, putting it by the side of Rimmer’s head, his other hand holding onto the side of his body.

Rimmer let out a slight moan at every thrust, still visibly trying to conceal them. Lister then pushed just a bit more and Rimmer moaned loudly, clenching around him tightly and wrapping his arms around Lister’s shoulders, digging himself towards the thrusts again.

“See? You’re so ‘mazing,” trying his hardest to hold himself in and not just finish off in a few rapid pushes, Lister slowed down again just a bit, “s’beautiful. If only you could see yerself like this,” he could feel Rimmer’s cock twitch a little, trapped between their bodies and Lister couldn’t help moaning at that, letting out two sharp thrusts.

Rimmer untangled his arms off Lister’s back and put his hands on the side of Lister’s head, holding him firmly and bringing their faces a little closer together, not looking him in the eyes but somewhere lower, which seemed like somewhere around his mouth. Lister licked his lips involuntary, his sharp breathing meeting Rimmer’s.

“Tell me...,” Rimmer paused, swallowing, his voice unsure and raspy, “please, tell me more,” another thrust caught him on an inhale and he gave out a broken moan and Lister realised he was having a harder time composing himself than he originally thought.

“You wanna hear how good you make me feel?” his own voice sounded hoarse, which came as a slight surprise to him. Rimmer nodded rapidly, closing his eyes, “because you’re makin’ me feel fantastic,” Lister drove into him again and they both moaned, Rimmer’s more sharp and high-pitched and Lister’s lower and caught on an exhale. He breathed in and continued, “bet you can feel that too, can’t ya.”

Rimmer nodded with desperation.

“So good, you feel so good,” for a second Lister felt a little silly, repeating almost the same combination of words over and over, but it was pouring out of his hazy consciousness and at that point he couldn’t stop, especially while Rimmer’s moans were getting louder at every thrust and clenching around Lister’s cock. Lister was this close to losing it, as Rimmer still held his head in his hands, caressing his temples with his thumbs.

“Good God, Arn,” he breathed out, watching Rimmer shut his eyes and squint, almost whimpering. “I could spend the rest of me life like this,” he swallows, taking time to speed up the movement just a bit and to take in Rimmer’s high-pitched moan, “with just you, just like that.” 

And then, wherever Rimmer was in contact with Lister, there slowly and gradually started appearing a buzzing feeling, not like a vibration, but like licking a battery. 

Lister moved his palm up the side of Rimmer’s body.

Except Rimmer was the battery.

Lister slowed down for a bit again, which didn’t escape Rimmer’s attention, because he wrapped his arms around Lister’s shoulders again and moved his hips higher, linking his ankles behind Lister’s back.

“Arn, are you—”

“If you don’t move faster right this second, I will shove your godforsaken guitar into the airlock,” Rimmer’s voice was raspy yet at the same time sturdy and it washed a wave of pure pleasure over Lister, that pooled at his groin, “and I’d never say this before in my life but,” he swallowed loud enough and looked Lister in the eyes, “don’t you dare stop talking.”

Lister immediately started moving his hips faster, more erratic, the buzz of Rimmer’s body becoming more palpable, and Lister would’ve lied if he said it didn’t add more stimulation, but there he was.

“So good, Rimmer, you feel amazing,” he was chanting almost non-stop, they were moving fast and hotly and Rimmer was moaning and squirming. Lister was almost getting lightheaded with it. “No one else could make m’ feel like this.”

And Rimmer’s projection blinked. And again. It was not unlike static, the buzzing grew more persistent and almost snapped Lister out of it, afraid that Rimmer’s light bee was about to explode, except the look on Rimmer’s face swallowed him in, again, and then.

“Dave, please, please don’t stop,” Rimmer whimpered, tightening his grip around Lister’s shoulders, meeting every thrust with his own hips, and Lister couldn’t even think about stopping. His hips were moving sharply and they were both moaning loudly, the soft sounds of skin moving again skin almost deafening and then Rimmer squeezed so tightly against him. His body blinked out again, and then again for split of a second longer. Lister got scared for a brief moment, but he could still feel him, squirming, the electrified feeling becoming more tangible, Rimmer’s arms holding him tightly. 

“So good, Arn, you’re so, so good,” Lister brought his head lower, until his forehead was pressed against Rimmer’s, his projection blinking out and turning static again, but his moans were there, the feeling of his body buzzing, squirming and clenching tight around Lister was there and it was everything. They were so focused on each other that they failed to notice the slight flickering of the lights, almost as if they were in sync with Rimmer’s loss of control.

And then Rimmer’s lingering moan was louder than the sounds of what seemed like dozens little explosions and Lister was coming, pressing deep into Rimmer’s body, bright sparks shining all around them, but pleasure was overcoming him and whatever was happening around them could not make him stop. Rimmer was coming too, his projection going haywire once more, the flickering lights following suit and ultimately going out, leaving them both suddenly in the dark.

Lister untangled their bodies and crashed by Rimmer’s side, throwing a sheet over them. They were both out of breath, ghosts of the sparks of exploding, lingering in the blackness. Something had happened. Still breathing heavily, Lister turned his head towards Rimmer.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, trying to sound mildly concerned, even though the other half of him that wasn’t completely blissed out was pretty close to freaking out. “Are you okay?

“Oh, I am. Spectacular,” Lister heard him swallow, “just marvelous. Splendissimo.”

“How the hell even,” still breathing heavily, he reached towards the edge of the bed, picking up a lighter and a pack of ciggies, fishing them out of his pants. “What was that,” Rimmer was quiet, but also still breathing heavily, and as Lister lit up a cigarette, he saw him staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face that could only be described as blissful. He noted that his body was back to normal, as far as he could tell. 

“It feels like it was simultaneously a hard reset and a power overload,” Rimmer finally replied. “Did I really make all these lights pop out,” it wasn’t as much of a question, and Lister could hear just a hint of a smile in Rimmer’s voice. 

“Yeah, you sure did. Gave me a good scare, you,” Lister took a drag out of a cigarette and then heard a well, all too familiar sharp inhale through one’s nostrils.

“Oh, please. You were enjoying yourself too much.”

“And you weren’t?” there was no malice in their bickering and Lister just laughed, when he received a light punch on the arm from Rimmer.

“Git.”

“Hey, Hol,” calling the AI, Lister cleared his voice, barely even trying to hide what they were just up to from her. It wasn’t like she didn’t know. Or cared, for that matter. 

She appeared swiftly on the black screen. “Oh, so that came from here.”

He felt Rimmer squirm by his side. “What d’you mean?” he went on, taking a drag out of his cigarette. 

“Some sorta power outage,” she replied, deadpan. “Felt like I popped a joint in my knee. If I had knees.”

“Holly, that was my light bee,” Rimmer said in a low voice, and if Lister didn’t know better, he’d say that he was embarrassed. “Please, leave.”

He smiled around his cigarette.

“Pop on the back up lights on your way out, please, Hol,” he tried to send a wink her way, to which, after the lights blinked once and the room was bright again, she just rolled her eyes and disappeared from the screen.

“So,” exhaling the smoke, Lister turned his attention to Rimmer, who was almost holding one of his hands to his face, his breathing still uneven, “that’s what yer capable of.”

“Lister, please,” he tried to sound annoyed, but Lister knew him very well. “I was not in control of this.”

“And you went all zappy, too” he imitated the sound, slightly pinching Rimmer’s bare shoulder, “thought you were about to start shooting lasers out of your eyes.”

“Oh, please,” Rimmer moved, lying on his back and crossing his arms on his chest. “I didn’t know I could do that. It never happened before. Not during,” he swallowed, his voice breaking a little and Lister could see just a bit of blush that creeped up his neck. “Not during. This.”

“Mhmh,” Lister butted the cigarette and threw it away, fully turning to Rimmer, and moving to throw one leg over him, climbing into his lap. Rimmer uncrossed his arms and looked at him, breathing out of his nose. “That was absolutely brutal, though,” he put his hands on the bed, framing Rimmer’s head, and planted a chaste kiss on his neck, “we’ll have to do that again.” 

Rimmer sighed, not without some fondness that Lister felt as clear as anything. He gave him another kiss on the side of his jaw and lifted himself on his arms, looking Rimmer in the eye.

“And,” he smiled a little, “you called me Dave.”

“Oi, I did not!” Rimmer protested, furrowing his brows, clearly knowing that he was wrong.

“You absolutely smeggin’ did!” Lister laughed softly, looking at Rimmer’s almost pouting face.

“Shut up, Lister,” even if Rimmer had tried to hide the smile, the glint in his eyes would gave him away anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i sat down and wrote this! good for me i guess! thank u so much for reading this. you're braver than i am


End file.
